Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-6576310-20190817090420/@comment-2001:861:4346:9F60:E57D:9F79:40FF:1D88-20190822142214
Melkams a écrit : Spoil : One Piece 953 Chapter Title : One time Fox Cover page : Bege explains the map to Vito It starts off with Kawamatsu’s flashback, back when Hiyori left him after leaving him a letter. The scene changes to Zoro chasing Gyukimaru with the blood he left on the ground, but he seems to be lost again. —Bandit’s Bridge Kawamatsu is talking to Hiyori, and explaining to her about Ringo. Like Hakumai, Ringo was ruled by the Shimotsuki Clan. There’s usually a fox by the side of Daimyo “Shimotsuki Ushimaru”, they’re both skillful users of sword. In Ringo, they have the tradition of using the swords that the swordsmen used when they were alive for the tombstones of their graves. There’re even meitos among them, which attract many thieves. Then Kawamatsu begins to remember how he met that Koma-fox, “Onimaru”: Back then he saved Onimaru, who was severely injured, and gave it food. It’s revealed that Onimaru had been protecting the graves for 5 years, fighting the thieves. Kawamatsu went there to get the tombstones, but Onimaru stopped him and bit his arm. Kawamatsu told Onimaru with tears: I don’t know how to explain this to you, but the Wano’s fight isn’t over yet. 13 years later the samurais will unite together and defeat the Beasts Pirates, these blades will be useful at that time. If you can’t forgive me, then take this arm. But for some reasons, Onimaru let him go. After that, Kawamatsu stay there and stopped all thieves while taking their weapons as “Gyukimaru of the Bandit’s Bridge”. However, at one point he went to the Flower Capital to search for food and was captured, he never returned for 13 years. Kawamatsu came back to take the blades that were hidden here. On the way to get the blades, they met Zoro, who was lost. Gyukimaru disappeared behind a door while Zoro was chasing him. Kawamatsu says that this is the entrance to where he hide the blades, after they entered they see that someone has been living here. Gyukimaru, who was hiding in the dark, silently transforms and he leaves, it seems that he is.......?! Then Hiyori speaks to Zoro in a very serious manner: If your sword is really Shusui, then please give it back to Wano country. Zoro: That’s my sword! Hiyori continues: In return, I will give you meito “Enma”, which was used by my father when he was alive. It’s the legendary meito that left a scar on Kaido, and the only one to do so. Chapter End. No break next week Traduction : One Piece 953 Titre du chapitre : Une fois Renard Page de couverture : Bege explique la carte à Vito Ça commence avec le flash-back de Kawamatsu, quand Hiyori l'a quitté après lui avoir laissé une lettre. La scène change : Zoro poursuit Gyukimaru avec le sang qu'il a laissé sur le sol, mais il semble à nouveau perdu. -Pont de Bandit Kawamatsu parle à Hiyori et lui explique pour Ringo. Comme Hakumai, Ringo était gouverné par le clan Shimotsuki. Il y a généralement un renard à côté de Daimyo "Shimotsuki Ushimaru", ils sont tous deux d'habiles utilisateurs d'épée. A Ringo, ils ont la tradition d'utiliser les épées que les épéistes utilisaient quand ils étaient vivants pour les pierres tombales de leurs tombes. Il y a même des meitos parmi eux, qui attirent beaucoup de voleurs. Puis Kawamatsu commence à se rappeler comment il a rencontré ce Koma-fox, "Onimaru" : À l'époque, il sauva Onimaru, gravement blessé, et lui donna de la nourriture. Il a été révélé qu'Onimaru protégeait les tombes depuis 5 ans, en combattant les voleurs. Kawamatsu est allé chercher les pierres tombales, mais Onimaru l'a arrêté et lui a mordu le bras. Kawamatsu l'a dit à Onimaru en pleurant : Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer, mais le combat des Wano n'est pas encore terminé. 13 ans plus tard, les samouraïs s'uniront et vaincront les pirates bêtes, ces lames seront utiles à cette époque. Si tu ne peux pas me pardonner, prends ce bras. Mais pour certaines raisons, Onimaru l'a laissé partir. Après cela, Kawamatsu y reste et arrête tous les voleurs en prenant leurs armes comme "Gyukimaru du Bandit's Bridge". Cependant, à un moment donné, il s'est rendu dans la capitale des fleurs à la recherche de nourriture et a été capturé, il n'est jamais revenu pendant 13 ans. Kawamatsu est revenu pour prendre les lames qui étaient cachées ici. En allant chercher les lames, ils ont rencontré Zoro, qui était perdu. Gyukimaru a disparu derrière une porte pendant que Zoro le poursuivait. Kawamatsu dit que c'est l'entrée où il cache les lames, après leur entrée, ils voient que quelqu'un vit ici. Gyukimaru, qui se cachait dans l'obscurité, se transforme silencieusement et il s'en va, il semble qu'il soit............ ! Hiyori parle alors à Zoro d'une manière très sérieuse : Si votre épée est vraiment Shusui, rendez-la au pays Wano. Zoro : C'est mon épée ! Hiyori continue : En retour, je vous donnerai le meito "Enma", qui était utilisé par mon père de son vivant. C'est le légendaire Meito qui a laissé une cicatrice sur Kaido, et le seul à l'avoir fait. Fin du chapitre. Pas de pause la semaine prochaine Haha J'ai eu une pensé pour les haters de Zoro : https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/34/4/1566483075-panique.gif